gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Variation (Episode)
Variation (変化, Henka) is the fifteenth episode of Mobile Suit Stardust Gundam. Summary The episode begins with a narration: the crew of the EUS-0098 Grissomm are heading to Welgaia to participate in an Earth Union operation taking place there. They've taken a short break, hiding against the side of a mountain to perform slight repairs. Some of the crew has taken the time to relax during this brief respite. Except for Sigro, who sits in the bridge and uses the front monitor to analyze his fight with the AMS-1003 Naxos and how he lost. Everyone on the bridge watching this comments on the fact that the Naxos is faster than the MC2MS-13579 Stardust Gundam. Sigro says that's not possible, since it's obvious that it has a more slender and more mobile than the enemy suit. Mirai, who's looking at this up-close says it might be the pilot inside. Sigro only acknowledges her opinion as he goes down the launch bay, leaving the battle on the screen. Meanwhile, outside, the modified AMS-1001 Aryan, with Takumi inside, is helping with the external repairs. Anima comes outside and talks to Takumi about Sigro and his behavior lately, like he's relapsing to before. Takumi says that they should leave him alone for now. Elsewhere, a custom Aryan goes inside the ABS-EF1002 Lance-class. Dagan Ragea and his assistant Jess Morma come out to greet the passenger coming out of the Aryan, Amy Jagon. Dagan asks her why she's here and not back in space, she saying that they're trying to find her a place onto a new battle cruiser. She also says that in the meantime, she wants another chance against the Grissomm, which Dagan allows. As they get to the bridge of the Lance, Dagan is told that they've received a report from a nearby Arian base about the Grissomm being sighted sometime ago. Dagan decides to leave it alone and give them a chance to relax, so he can strike them by surprise. The Lance heads off, while the Arian base launches several AFP-1001 Kaiser fighter jets and AFP-1005 Gedeon helicopters to find the ship again. Soon, the radar spots them as Doralus has all personnel board the ship as the modified Aryan to deal with them. Takumi jumps and smacks one out of the air, but the other shoot at it from the back. Takumi slashes at one with a heat knife, but the knife (along with his right hand) is shot off with a missile. Doralus sees this and has Sigro go out in the Stardust. He does so, as he supports Takumi in the sky, with all fire from the Aryan planes and helicopters moving from Takumi to Sigro. He tries to prove himself as he slashes at some with a beam saber. As he slashes, he accidently hits the arm of Takumi, ripping it off, while he ignores it and takes out the remaining planes. The base tries to send out Aryans to support the jets, so the Grissomm tries to make itself more hidden. In the launch bay, as Takumi gets out of his damaged Aryan to switch to the MHM2A-13581 Hawkmey Fighter, he yells at Sigro and asks what's happening to him. Sigro sits in his cockpit, holding his head while thinking over what he did. Takumi heads out, as he shoots at the incoming Aryans while Sigro comes soon after. He cuts through the enemy mobile suits easily, as he has flashbacks about the fight with the Naxos. He proclaims that he won't die here, as he stabs into the cockpit of an Aryan without mercy. Still in a sort of berserk mode, he runs to the Arian base to attack it too, while Doralus tries to call him back. He enters the base and uses the vulcans to destroy the buildings, while some Gedeons shoot at it. He fires on them too, blowing it up as he fires the beam rifle at more of the base. Menawhile, the Lance flies overhead, watching all of the destruction going on. Jess gets sick and runs out of the bridge, while Dagan says that this is their punishment for disrupting his plan. He leaves Amy to watch this blatant amount of destruction caused by Sigro. Later on, Sigro is being berated by Doralus for disobeying orders, with him restricting him from launching in the Stardust. Sigro tries to say that they need him since he's the only one who knows how to pilot it, but Doralus says that they have Takumi now. He gives up and goes to his room, yelling while Anima passes by, she wondering what kind of pain he's going through. Meanwhile, Takumi checks on his Aryan, as the engineers say that it's beyond repair, especially with the arm being gone now. Takumi expresses his disappointment over it, while he fiddles with the controls. One of the engineers says that they can move some of the remaining weapons onto the Stardust. Takumi says that's okay, since he's more than enough with the weapons already on board. He comes out of the cockpit and looks over to the Stardust, saying that he's going to pilot it now. Trivia